


Heartbeat, Heartbreak

by Broshikage_Kira



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broshikage_Kira/pseuds/Broshikage_Kira
Summary: Another Transfer Student from the big city comes to the quiet and small town of Inaba and almost immediately makes acquaintance with green-coated girl Chie and her friends. How will the group of friends face the upcoming danger and mysterious events that will transpire in the town and how will Chie clear the clouds of uncertainty inside her heart?
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at long term fanfics so I’ll try to make as interesting as possible. Most of the dialogue will be copied from the game directly but I’ll mix it up with some of my own stuff and expand it to make it more interesting for you my dear friends. The story will be seen from Chie’s point of view and I’ll try to show how she struggles with her un-girly personality and how people around will accept her for who she is.

Act 1: Silver Chariot

Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

Sigh...

Chie slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms upward before glancing at her phone to check the time, hoping that she still had a couple of minutes to get in her sleep, but as it usually is, her hopes were crushed when she realized she was just one minute away from her alarm going off and possibly waking up Muku.

_Good, she thought, at least you will get some healthy sleep in._

Finally gaining enough resolve to seat up, she rubbed her eyes and proceeded to make her way towards the curtains.

With another sigh, she opened the curtains letting the early morning sunlight in and slowly started tip toeing towards the bathroom to not wake up her dog.

Her room was a real mess after she watched the new kung-fu movie starring her favorite actor all night with snacks packages and all sorts of stuff scattered around on the floor, she promised to herself she’d clean it after school today. Chie never had a fatigue after sleep due to her sporty and energetic style of living; so as soon as she splashed her face with some ice cold water she was as fresh as ever and ready to go.

_Here we go...Another year of school, good thing this will last only for two more years_ she thought, slight smile curving up her lips, _but then again, I would still need to get up early for a job after I finish the school..._ *sigh*.

She was thinking about various things, from the fact that Yosuke has to bring her Trial of The Dragon DVD today to wondering what her mom must be doing right now; while getting her school uniform on. After being done she as always, found the piece of her wardrobe neatly folded near her bed that she was always seen wearing apart from when she was at home, something that at least made her seem more noticeable to people around her, an icing on the cake, a last smear on an artists’ masterpiece; she wore her green jacket, nothing too special from the first look, but this jacket perfectly showed her energetic and carefree nature surprisingly too well with all the smile pins and colorful stripes all over it while also being simple and plain.

She gave herself a spin in front of the mirror; not her usual trait because of how she disliked having anything to do with all the girly and sappy stuff like boy-talk or the rumors chit-chatting she usually has no end of hearing in her class due to being neighbors in the class with one of the most, if not the most talkative human being she had ever seen who was going by the name of Yamagishi Tomoko.

Her life was turning into a torture whenever Tomoko was having one of her annoying conversations about Kou-kun wearing a new pair of sneakers or some girl from neighboring class confessing to someone. For a normal person meeting her for the first time she would seem like a superhuman with how fast she was changing the topics and how fast her tongue was managing to make all the sounds and not stumble even once while telling her friends another crazy story that Chie was having hard time believing every time.

But what she couldn’t take away from Tomoko was how attractive she seemed to all the boys and how everyone was giving her as much attention and showing as much affection as they were showing to her best friend, without whom she wouldn’t probably have survived all these years in school since she met her crying at the Samegawa Riverbank, holding a puppy, who then grew up to become the fattest and most adorable dog Chie had ever seen when she took him in to make Yukiko Amagi, a heiress of the famous Amagi Inn and a known beauty of the town feel somewhat better.

Of course she was kind of jealous, (I mean who wouldn’t be?) of how popular Yukiko or Tomoko were among the stupid and sleazy boys of her school. All these years she kept repeating the same words in her mind to keep her from thinking bad about her friend out of silly jealousy;

_**Someone will eventually see me, right? Someone will like me for who I am no matter how I look, right?**_

By now, it has somewhat become her motto as for she wasn’t really noticeable at all and she became even less so when she was around Yukiko to whom all the eyes were always darted wether it was a girl boiling with jealousy or a weird boy staring at her until Chie would snap him out of the trance by kicking him. She wasn’t as smart (you could get that just by looking at her grades from all the years since the start of middle school) as Yukiko or Tomoko, who were always on the top of the class on each exam and who were always the ones to help her. She wasn’t anything special in the beauty department either , her style preferences and her tomboyish personality were the main two things that never made others see her as nothing more than a good friend with whom you can have a good laugh and who can stand up to you. Her Love for Kung-Fu and everything about it was a sacred thing to her that she wouldn’t let anyone say a bad word about, for that many people respected her; for “standing up for what you love” but mostly people just saw it weird how a girl was so invested in martial arts when most of the boys themselves looked more like punching bags from the side and hardly had any physical capability.

Of course she had some creepy fans, like anyone in their school, those people weren’t exactly very pleasant to be around, so she tried to avoid them as much as possible and when they got too pushy she would just kick their asses. Same happens when anyone happens to have crossed the line with her best friend Yukiko or comes over with any weird intentions. 

She was kind of jealous of Yukiko with how much attention she was always getting but she never showed it, she always suppressed the way she felt because she couldn’t afford to lose such friendship because of such a pathetic and gross feeling known as Jealousy.

Giving herself a chuckle at a sudden burst of thoughts about all these stuff and brushing them off; she packed her bag and was ready to go.

“Good morning, mom!” Said Chie running down the stairs.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” A voice from the kitchen was loud enough for her to hear.

It was usually only her mother and Chie at home. Her Father was usually out doing his job that required him being in the office for the whole day but when he did get a day off they would always do something together and that was more than enough for Chie.

Before going outside Chie decided to peek inside the kitchen to see what her mom was so invested into; only to find out that she was simply watching her favorite tv show while eating breakfast.

Sakura Satonaka, her mother was a very beautiful woman in the middle of her 30s; with long and gold-ish color hair just like Chie had. They were about the same height and body structure. But the main difference between them were her sky blue eyes, whenever someone would look into them they would only see warmth and love; Chie wished she was as beautiful as her mother was, even after being told by her a thousand times that Chie is more beautiful and how she shouldn’t underestimate herself.

“Well, I’m off!” Chie yelled at the doorstep so her mom could hear.

“Be careful on your way there Chie! Oh and don’t forget the umbrella; the weather forecast said it was gonna rain today!” Chie’s mother answered without taking her eyes off the TV screen.

_Man, we really need a new TV, this one is so small... I wonder if I could tell dad and we could buy it as a surprise present for mom..._

With that thought in mind Chie grabbed her green (wow wow, what a surprise) umbrella and stepped out.

She took a long , deep breath of the fresh and cold morning air. It was her favorite time of the day; whenever she had a day off school she always made sure to never skip her morning trainings and by now it has become a sacred thing to her. After a couple of minutes she rubbed her hands to produce some heat and started making her way towards the school. It wasn’t raining just yet, but the clouds were already starting to gather up on the gray sky, she was really thankful to her mother for reminding her because the last thing she needed was to get all soaked on her way back home and get sick on the first day of school.

As always, she was making her way to the bus stop where she and Yukiko usually met up for the past 6 years to go to the school together. Looking around while going down she caught herself thinking about how calm and quiet their town was; a small, untouched paradise. While yes, it was boring as hell over here but what you couldn’t take away is the feeling of peacefulness that has always been in Inaba.

Finally, after getting to the bus station she saw the black-haired girl in her usual red dress standing under the red umbrella talking to someone from their school whom she never saw before. Upon getting closer however, Chie noticed that Yukiko wasn’t exactly enjoying the conversation while also trying to look away as much as possible and even more so it looked like the guy talking to her was forcing himself closer. Chie knew this was a bad sign and quickened her step. After getting close enough to hear them she heard Yukiko very quietly and almost unnoticeably declining the boy’s proposition to go on a date with him while also looking away, it wouldn’t need to be a genius to notice how uncomfortable Yukiko was feeling there; upon even closer inspection she saw that the boy wasn’t from their school, he was around 4’7 feet with a very weak body and wearing glasses, his school uniform didn’t look neat at all, in fact it had some stains from ketchup on the pants and a weird yellow stain on the sleeve.

_How gross,_ Chie thought,  _And he had the nerve to just scoot over to Yukiko and start hooking up with her. What a douchebag._

When Chie was only around five meters away from them she whistled to get their attention; The look of terror in the boy’s eyes made it almost impossible for Chie to not burst into laughter right there, but if she wanted to scare him she needed to keep the cool killer face up.

When she gave Yukiko a glance after the black haired heiress finally spotted her; the look in her eyes was just beaming with “Thank You” in them, Chie felt all warm inside from helping out her best friend once again, she knew why she always stood up to her whenever someone was getting too pushy, she just wanted to ensure that her friend was always safe and comfortable. Chie had the power to ensure that, so why not be like one of those superheroes she always read about in comics? Those who always stood up to the weak ones and protected them; This was something Chie was always proud of doing, protecting the weak and those whom she held dear. That’s what she was good at.

Getting back to the main focus of this whole ordeal Chie gave the already scared to death boy a glare that he will surely never forget in his life. After apologizing a million times he ran off behind building’s corner and was happy enough that he was able to escape with his life; but after all, Chie didn’t need problems like that right at the start of the year so she was glad the boy just left without her physical intervention.

“Hey, Yukiko. Was that guy getting annoying with you? Oh, and happy new school year.., I guess?” She gave the most genuine smile she could.

“Good morning Chie! I am so glad you came, I don’t know what I would’ve done to him if you wouldn’t come. Thanks you for saving me once again.” Yukiko gave her a smile as well; when Chie saw it she was once again reminded how bland she looked compared to the likes of Yukiko, her smile was beaming with beauty and mother’s care while Chie’s might have seemed weird or even scared someone off.

_Hey, no more thoughts like this; Yukiko’s my friend so I gotta stand up for her. Not act all selfish, right?_

After a brief chat they slowly started making their was to school talking about various stuff on their way just like they’ve always been doing. Chie knew she had to treasure this friendship and she surely wasn’t letting it go.—————————————————————

ring

Chie was once again, woken up; by the annoying school ring, from her inner thoughts about the kung-fu movie she watched yesterday evening. She was thinking of whether she could be capable of doing the same kick as the main character in one of the major fight scenes. And her fists were already itching to try it, but it would seem weird for a girl to start practicing her kicks out of nowhere in the middle of the class so she just decided to hold it till she gets home.

After giving a look around her she didn’t see her neighbor, Tomoko not near her nor anywhere else in the class. Everyone around seemed to be invested in discussing some rumor that a new transfer student was gonna be arriving today and whether he will be cute or not. Judging by the reactions from different girls Chie could tell it was surely a he. But she couldn’t care much as she had to get some of her questions answered and she knew just the couple of people who were always up to all of the hot topics in their town.

After scooting to those said people, a couple of her friends from neighborhood whom she met around two years ago, Emiko and Haru she waited for them to take attention of her. Emiko must’ve been the most happy-go-free person in the world, nothing could stop her from smiling, always laughing and helping others even if she is the one who needs the help, while Haru was the total opposite; bespectacled, quiet and very soft type of girl, she was always kind to everyone around her so she never had any enemies; Chie still wonders how did those two ended up becoming best friends while being a total opposites of each other but then again... opposites do attract.

Whenever she looked at their duo it always somehow reminded her of her friendship with Yukiko. Both Haru and Emiko were cute and also getting some kind of attention from the opposite gender but Emiko would usually just laugh it off and apologize to not hurt anyone’s feelings; While Haru would start blushing and sitting there quietly until she was left alone, so she could practice her origami crane making.

“Hey girls, do you know where is Tomoko? She isn’t sick is she?” Chie asked while also giving a hug to both the girls after not seeing them for a month or two due to both of their families going onto the trip into the same country somewhere to the West.

“Haven’t you heard the rumors? It seems she got kicked out of our school and moved into another town.” Replied Emiko while returning the hug.

“The rumors say she used Pepper Spray on some boy after he rejected her confession, and I thought she was kinda cool.” Quietly said Haru also giving Chie a long hug.

“Guess I’m gonna be sitting alone this year then.” Said Chie already almost feeling how comfortable it would be to use the place next to hers to rest her legs while on the lesson.

“Oh and there is another rumor that a new transfer student from the big city will be coming to the school today.” Said Emiko before looking straight at Chie with a huge grin on her face. “and it’s a boy too.” She said winking at Chie.

“I hope he isn’t as hopeless as Yosuke and Someone could actually help me with my studies, because lately Yukiko was getting only busier and busier. And if you mean something with that winking of your Emiko just drop it. I doubt he will even notice me throughout the whole year.” Chie gave a chuckle and gave Emiko an honest smile “But I bet he’d fall for someone like you though.” Said Chie pointing at the girl. Emiko only chuckled on her end as well sand decided to drop this topic for now until they at least get to see the new boy.

“I wonder if he’s cute...” said Haru quietly, while being absorbed in her own thoughts, slowly rocking her head from side to side. “You could finally try your luck with someone, Chie.”

_As if he will notice me... before coming to the only free place in the class he will have to pass Yukiko, I bet when he first sees me he will think that I’m a guy, heh. I could try to pull a joke on him if he does though._

“Eh, not interested.” Said Chie trying to show through her voice that she really wasn’t interested at all while also putting up her arms in a defensive manner. “I’m just looking for a friend to help me with studies.”

_At least I could have another friend, right? I’m good at making those... Why do I even keep thinking about all this stuff? It’s not like I already passed on the new student whom I’ve never even seen in my life. Or is it the fact that I’m already in a 2nd year of high school and i haven’t really found anyone? More like, wasn’t noticed by anyone..._

—————————_____————————

After this small talk Chie decided to get back to her place, but before doing so she walked over to Yosuke Hanamura’s table, a transfer student as well, who’s family has ruined all the small business in the town, that was the reason behind him being constantly hated by others. Considering Chie’s sense of justice and genuine feel of pity when she first saw him she decided to take him with Yukiko and her for a walk home. After that they became friends and that’s how it went down. Yosuke is really weird, sometimes he can be smart if he wants to, but most of the time he is just the type of guy who would lighten the mood in the group with his bad luck and never ending accidents that occur because of it.

“Hey Yosuke, I heard there is another transfer student coming from the city just like you, huh?” Said Chie while tapping him on the shoulder.

“Sorry Chie, I’m not in the mood for talking right now...” Yosuke said quietly with almost visible pain in his voice. Right now he looked more like a worn out rug than his usual, dum self.

“You look worse than you usually do, somethin’ happened?” Chie said out of concern trying to somehow cheer the brown haired teen up. He just grunted and Chie decided to leave him alone even though he looked like he really needed some help. Chie wanted to check up on her other friends but it was already time for the lessons to start and their new teacher to introduce themselves so she just decided to say her hellos to everyone after the first lesson. Yukiko was too busy with writing something down into her notebook so Chie just plumped down into her chair and awaited for their new teacher and the new transfer student to arrive.

The light from the window settled down on Yukiko’s shoulders giving her black silk hairs an almost angelic light. Chie knew that if Yukiko wanted to get a boyfriend she would’ve done that long time ago, this just wasn’t her type of thing either and she didn’t seem to find anyone fitting for herself. Chie always tried acting as a matchmaker for Yukiko whenever she had a chance to but always ended up just embarrassing her in front of someone, but Yukiko never held held a grudge against Chie so it was all fine.

Chie quietly chuckled,  _he won’t notice me for sure, Yukiko looks especially good today, did she put on a make up? I heard the first impression is the one that always lasts longest, was it?_

Only a small smile appeared on Chie’s face before her thoughts transitioning to another hot topic of the day, Who was gonna be their new class teacher?

_Man, I hope it’s Mrs. Nakamura, she’s been so kind to me and Yukiko since middle school... I was looking forward to this year only because there is a slight chance she could finally be our teacher..._ —————————————————————

**Oh God...**

The moment her new teacher stepped in she knew it wasn’t Mrs. Nakamura for sure and that this has got to be the worst school year she has ever had in her life.

Kinshiro Morooka.

_Mr.Morooka._

**King Moron.**

Out of all the teachers, of course it was them who got the worst one. Everything about King Moron was very unsettling; from his black hair that looked like it wasn’t washed in years and his yellow teeth that probably weren’t brushed in a month which would freak out anyone seeing him for the first time; to his manner of speech which mainly consisted of trying to humiliate his interlocutor and spitting all over them. King Moron was unanimously voted the worst teacher/adult in the whole town. Chie and the others always wondered how was it even possible to hate life and other People around you so much.

After introducing himself and going on a rant about what a bunch of useless and hopeless kids they are, to which Chie payed no attention at all, most of the time just messing around with Yukiko’s hair band that was left on Chie’s table for the time being to be looked over while the black-haired girl was gone to the restroom.  
After running out of breath and finally shutting his mouth, he introduced the new transfer student.

Chie’s eyes darted to the door when the handle slowly got pulled down and a tall silver haired boy stepped into the room.

The whole class went silent upon seeing him enter the room. The boy was tall, around 5’1 tall. Considering the average height of the boys of his age in their country he was quite the giant. He had an athletic body of a runner or perhaps a basketball player; while also having a very smart, and cautious look in his light grey eyes. His suit wasn’t stained or rumpled anywhere and he gave a feeling of someone who cares about his appearance a lot and wouldn’t want to make others think of him as a mess on his first day. His jacket was unbuttoned, collar popped up, his clothes style somehow gave a vibe of a gangster or something like that, yet he didn’t show any signs of being a delinquent or such.

His posture was overflowing with confidence while also being calm and collected, the look on his face wasn’t showing any particular emotion, but he didn’t look unhappy or saddened by anything. His silver hair which were made into a neat hairline started glowing from the early morning sunlight being reflected from the window after he made a few steps into the class.

He stopped next to Mr. Morooka near the teacher’s spot and started carefully studying the people in the class with his thorough eyes. Chie heard some girls at the back starting to quietly discuss him and how good he looked and saw some girls on her left already eyeing him like a piece of steak. Chie only rolled her eyes and kept waiting for his, or the teacher’s next actions.

“Awright, shut your traps , will ya?” Barked King Moron. Everybody quieted down.

“This here is the new transfer student, who got thrown out by his own parents just like the trash he is. He isn’t anything special, I’d even say he is more of a loser so you girls don’t even get an idea of hitting on him , got it?” Morooka was spitting while talking, a disgusting trait of his that made Chie hate him even more; but what was more annoying was the way he was treating the newly arrived student, instead of being friendly and helping them settle down in a new place he would just start insulting them however he wanted because he was sure no punishment would ever come. His behavior and mentality just showed Chie once again that he wasn’t suitable to be a mentor at all.

While listening to King Moron’s endless insults and letting him say what he wanted to, Chie saw the boy giving him glances that surely weren’t a good sign, he didn’t look like the kind of guy to just let someone insult him and go unpunished.

“Go on, introduce yourself, city boy” Almost disgustingly said King Moron while turning around to check something on his notebook. Chie saw a very dangerous sparkle in the transfer student’s look when he was eyeing the teacher and was sure a scandal was about to blow up. He surely didn’t look like he would let any insult towards him go unpunished.

“Did you call me a ‘loser’ just then?”. The boy said in a very calm voice but not without a hint of threat.  
Mr.Morooka’s face went red from anger. The insult to his pride done by his own student was too much for him; he lifted his hand up with an intention of hitting the transfer student; he must’ve known the consequences of hitting an underage person so he trembled for a brief moment, the student used this moment to turn the lifted hand’s intention of hurting him into a friendly handshake.  
Mr.Morooka just stood there wide-eyed, completely in a loss for words, a little devilish smile appeared on the student’s face. After regaining his composure the teacher was once again intended to harm the new student but the he just turned around to face the other students and announced in a very calm and almost charming voice, his creepy smile has left his face with his eyes now showing confidence like he’s done this a lot of times before, he didn’t look lost or nervous like the other students on their first day, he wore a stone mask while also trying to look at least a little interested and friendly to not insult other students or perhaps give them an idea that he was thinking of himself to be superior to them,

“I’m Yu Narukami, it’s nice to meet you all today” , while also giving a quick bow.

_This is gonna be interesting_ thought Chie,  _he doesn’t look so dum and he doesn’t seem dangerous either, huh._

She tapped Yukiko’s shoulder from behind and whispered, “This is one interesting transfer student isn’t he?”

“He does have some funny aura around him...” Said Yukiko with a quiet, angelic voice of hers. Agreeing Chie leaned back into her chair. Noticing how Mr. Morooka was about to give another speech of the day to the new transfer student, Yu, who was still standing there being eyed by the whole class, yet he looked like he was the one putting pressure on everyone else as he was standing there menacingly, watching over his future classmates with a smirk on his face.  
Chie’s hand quickly shot into the air, before King Moron could take his deep breath and start running his mouth about what a delinquent Yu is again, and said loud and clear so she could be heard through all the whispers of class rumor makers,

“Excuse me, sir!” Both the teacher and Yu darted their eyes to her “Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?” Said Chie pointing to the place right next to hers. 

Yu was quite surprised by her actions, but still he was thankful to her for bailing him out of there.

“Huh? Awright”, spat Morooka, waving the transfer student off, and pointing at the place next to Chie’s “There is your place now get on with it before I change my mind!” 

Blinking twice, after giving a firm nod to the teacher, he took off to take the seat next to Chie. On his way to the new place he was still looking around and studying his classmates but now Chie didn’t see any smirk or feel a weird vibe coming from him. He quickened his step after seeing some girls to Chie’s left already dropping him some hints that he was their type, with their eyes.  
After settling down, his stiff shoulders relaxed a bit and he let himself close eyes for a moment, before letting out a barely audible sigh. Chie knew that he might’ve not showed it but he was really nervous and tense inside just like anyone else on their first day. But it was quite amusing how he managed to keep his cool throughout the whole introduction even after being lectured by the worst teacher on the planet and hearing everybody discussing him just as soon as he enters the class. She wanted to somehow help him and lighten the situation a little, so she leaned closer while pointing at the direction of Morooka and whispered,

“He is the worst, isn’t he?” The student picked his head up and answered

”Yeah, and by the way, thanks for the save back there, he was really getting on my nerves” he said and just blankly kept looking at her waiting for her to say anything else.

“Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class... looks like we’ll just have to hang in there for a year though.” Upon saying those words despair took over her.

A whole year... with Morooka. She would give up anything just for this year to go as fast as possible so she doesn’t have to suffer through Morooka’s lectures.  
The transfer student only raised his eyebrow, before nodding his head like he did towards Morooka and slipping back into his thoughts with his chin placed on the table. Chie was quite amused with his reaction but eventually thought it’s okay for a newcomer to feel this way, new town, new people, it must be tough for him right now. After debating a little with herself whether to do something she planned or she decided to be more friendly with him and introduce herself. 

“Oh, and by the way I’m Chie Satonaka. It’s nice to meet you Narukami-kun.” She said holding her hand out to him. Once again interrupted by his thoughts he turned around hastily to see who has interrupted him from his thoughts; he didn’t look really mad but Chie knew that he wasn’t really in the mood for talking, nobody would be honestly, right now and that this wasn’t the best time for introduction, yet she really wanted to get to know him a little better. Upon seeing her hand the aggravated look disappeared from his face and his lips formed a friendly smile, while his eyes were concentrated on Chie’s.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Satonaka.” Said Yu while getting a grip on her hand and accepting a handshake

It was a little weird how her last name was being said without the honorifics, confused expression appeared on her face for a split second but she instantly dropped it,  _It’s okay if he calls me that, I guess. After all, I’m sure we will become friends in no time; he seems like the open and straightforward guy just like me so it shouldn’t take long._

“Hey you! Get your hands away from her and seat on yer place quietly, loser!” Morooka shouted so everyone could hear him, but it was obvious who this insult was directed to.

_Ugh, what a piece of scum he is, jeez._

Yu let go of Chie’s hand without saying a single word and returned his gaze to the table with his hands folded, the warm smile he had just a moment go instantly dropped, being replaced with an unreadable face.

“And you! Don’t ya even think about talking to this city boy again got it!? He’s got nothing y’all could be interested in.” And this was now directed towards Chie. Her veins started boiling up and her mind was about to go red from the fact that someone, whom she hates and to whom she doesn’t have any respect to at all; telling her what to do and whom to talk to.

“I will talk - to whoever I wish to.” Said Chie with her eyes, full of flames pointed directly at Morooka’s soul, the teacher felt a cold sweat run down his back, so he just waved his hand at her and sat back at his place aggressively writing something down in his notebook , his face basically twisted with anger from being humiliated by his own student not once but twice in the same day!

The whole class was sitting there with their mouths agape and staring at Chie in awe. Chie sat back at her place glancing towards Yu, who’s eyes were wide opened at Chie’s act. He didn’t think someone would go as far as to protect him from the teacher on his first day at a new school. This was quite a refreshing feeling, he tried to show Chie with his small, barely visible smile how glad he was to her for standing up to him. This made Chie feel all warm inside once again, just like when she has helped Yukiko earlier in the morning. 

_I love helping people._

Everybody around started to whisper again and the class seemed to slowly turn back to it’s normal state. “Guess we’re both on his shit list now, heh.” Whispered Yu with a small chuckle. Chie chuckled and smiled back before turning her attention back to the table. She was really glad she could help him and brighten his mood a little even though it might’ve costed her getting on the bad side of their class teacher on the first day of school.

_This is gonna be one interesting year for sure._

After a couple of minutes Yu has turned away and got sucked back into his studies. Chie was trying to solve the same problem in her notebook when suddenly Chie’s train of thought was harshly interrupted just when she was right about to get her answer; by a paper being thrown from the table at her right, which was occupied by her friends, Emiko and Haru. She unfolded the paper and found a heart with letter “C + Y” being drawn inside it.  _How original._ She thought before turning around to look at them and seeing Emiko hardly containing her laughter with a hand over her mouth and Haru giving her an encouraging smile. She then, proceeded to demonstratively rip the paper apart and tossing it into the garbage can; sticking her tongue out to her friends. Both Emiko and Haru just laughed it off and continued on with their chit-chat while Chie was left to think about the impossible question that she surely wasn’t gonna solve without someone’s intervention.

_Hey, it’s a good chance as any to see whether Yu is as dumb as me or if he might actually be of some help to oh so hopeless me._

Chie thought before turning around and pointing out the question she was stuck on, to her neighbor. Yu was really glad he would be able to pay back to Chie for standing up to him. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much time at all for Yu to not only help Chie solve the question but also explain the full concept of how it works in an easy and understandable manner while most of the teachers in their school lacked even that.

_This surely will be one hell of a year right, Yu-kun?..._


	2. Heart knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again my friends for letting me know that someone still reads fanfics for Chie/Yu, thanks for the amazing 20 kudos on the last chapter. This will probably be a bit shorter but a bit more packed for interesting stuff.

Arc _1: Silver Chariot_

Chapter 2: Heart knows better.

**Ring**  


With the school ring going crazy right above Chie’s head, she rapidly jolted up and instinctively covered her ears, looking around to find the source of such harsh awakening from her sweet dreams. Looking more like a mad animal than a girl. Casting all the eyes in the class to look at her in the meantime.

After noticing what she has done, she gave the teacher a quick bow as an apology for interrupting her lesson and sat back to her place, embarrassed.

It wasn’t necessary to be a genius to figure out what happened; she probably fell asleep on the lesson and once awakened by the alarm that sounded louder today than it usually was, caused a huge ruckus around the class judging by the way everyone was staring at her now.

_ Jeez, what was I even thinking,  _ thought Chie, burying her face in her palms,  _ well it wasn’t like I was actually thinking when I did this, it was more of an instinct but still. _

“ Hey are you alright?” Came a sweet voice from her left.

_ oh right, it’s you _

”Huh? Y-yeah I’m okay, just drifted off for a little while.” Chie muttered embarrassingly.

”It’s okay if you’re tired. I’ll wake you up if something happens or if you’re gonna be called by the teacher. I can also bail you out with some answers if you want.” Said Yu in a concerned voice.

”Oh, aren’t you the mr.kindness and care, I’m not gonna be sleeping today anymore, I’ve caused enough trouble already.” Said Chie finally turning her view to her gray haired neighbor, trying to make her voice sound as insulted as possible.

”If you say so.” He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

Chie didn’t really know how to react to someone, whom she had just met only around three hours ago, especially a boy for this matter, caring for her more than she does herself. 

It wasn’t like when Yukiko or her Mother worried about her well-being. She didn’t know the new transfer student would be so understanding and attentive. 

This was a strange feeling, but Chie decided to let it be just for a while.

——————————————————————-

2:00 PM

”That’s it for today’s lessons kids, take care and be safe on your way bac-“ 

Mrs. Sofue was interrupted by a loud PA notification saying something about students having to go to their homes as fast as possible without making stops anywhere on the way, while teachers had to attend an urgent meeting right away.

It was strange hearing this kind of stuff being announced out of nowhere so Chie thought there had to be a reason, but she couldn’t care less as long as they were aloud to go home.

After stretching her arms upward and looking around hoping to spot her best friend’s crimson top, she stood up and began packing her things up.

She didn’t see Yukiko anywhere in the class but she knew she’d never leave without her.

As it turned out, she was right. Yukiko was just talking with some boy from theirclass, which at first seemed like something Chie should help her with, but upon closer inspection it turned out to be just a simple question about Ms.Yamano’s stay in Amagi Inn to which Yukiko didn’t give a straight answer as per the rules of their Inn.

_ Man, Yukiko is really down today for some reason, maybe something happened? I guess it wouldn’t hurt to check up on her once in a while... _

That’s when she remembered about Yu, the new, silver haired transfer student from the big city, it would be pretty rude to make him walk alone on his first day so she decided to ask whether he was interested in joining her and Yukiko’s company on their way back.

Upon getting closer to the tall, gray haired figure she carefully tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. After he turned around, Chie took notice of some girl from their class already asking him to go on a walk with her, just like that. To which he politely declined saying that he didn’t feel so well and that he would like to go straight home. The girl looked crestfallen and had to retreat in order to hide her embarrassment of being rejected, Chie could tell by the expression on Yu’s face that he felt really bad about this, yet he looked like he was already experienced in turning down offers like these, but little did she know he always had a reason to.

“Say, Narukami-kun, would you like to walk home with me and Yukiko? It’s okay if not, I heard you weren’t _feeling well_.” She knew it was a lie, so she decided to get him on this one.

”Oh dear, it seems you’ve seen it, well I may have lied to her there, but it was just for her own sake...” Said Yu in a sad voice with a small pinch of regret. “But if you don’t mind I would love to join you if we are to go straight home. To be honest, I do feel kinda dizzy.”   


“Then I’ll go ask Yukiko if she doesn’t mind.” Chie said walking over to her friend.

”Hey Yukiko, you arent in a hurry are you? Let’s go home together with the transfer student, I wanna ask him all about the big city stuff you know.” Chie said tugging her friend on her arm.

”I’m not in a hurry so I can come but only if we head straight back. No stop-byes at Junes or Souzai Dogaku, alright?” Yukiko looked serious about wanting to go straight back as it might have seemed.

”Alright, alright I got it. Jeez, what’s with y’all today.” Chie said before turning around to find Yosuke bowing to her. “huh? Yosuke what are you doing?”

”Ms. Satonaka,” he muttered before handing Chie her DVD Trial of The Dragon, “I watched the movie, it was all awesome and stuff, especially the fights...” he said before handing her the box with shaking hands.   
  


_ Jeez, what’s with him today? _

“Anyway I gotta go already, well see ya!” He blurted our before running off. Chie knew something seemed off.

”Hold it right there!” Said Chie before catching up to him and opening the case only to find a cracked disc inside, her _Trial of The Dragon.  
  
_

Meanwhile, Yosuke’s eyes widened in terror, because he knew what was surely to come, “Please Chie, wait until my next pay check, I swear I’ll get it back to you, please I’ll do anything, just let me live!” Yosuke’s begging might’ve seemed pathetic, only if he didn’t have a reason to beg for his life.

”My... Trial of The Dragon...” Screamed Chie indignantly. Her eyes were once again filled up with fire and right now, she only saw the world through her red lenses of rage.   
Then came the kick, just as Yosuke predicted, it wasn’t just a standard kick, it was a precise kick, right in the target flying with an immerse power.

Yosuke howled from pain and started rolling on the floor, the look in Yu’s face wasn’t of worry towards Yosuke, but rather a shocked expression at how Chie executed her punishment.

”Critical hit to the nads...” Yosuke mumbled still rolling on the floor and making weird squeaking sounds from time to time. “Man, at this rate I’ll never be able to have kids...”

Chie just shrugged her shoulders and snapped, “Cmon guys lets leave him be” Even if Yu wanted to help, he didn’t do anything, same goes for Yukiko. They were just standing there, while for Yukiko it wasn’t a new thing, to watch her friend step over someone’s pride for being a jerk towards them, Yu was certainly surprised and terrified of the abilities and skills in Martial arts that Chie possessed. It wasn’t like she was trained by masters or professionals, she was a self learner, but she was very dedicated to this, looking at her daily trainings and passion towards Kung-fu.

Both Yukiko and Yu silently followed Chie leaving the poor brown haired teenager to suffer on his own.  


————————————————————-———-

The group of teenagers were moving at a normal pace, mostly keeping quiet up until now with exception of a couple of questions and answers from both sides.  
True, it did feel a little awkward but Chie had no trouble communicating with the boys, unlike Yukiko who was only answering with a yes or no most of the time, avoiding asking any questions on her own.

Chie knew that anyone found Yukiko attractive and beautiful, Yu probably wasn’t an exception, maybe that was the reason behind their awkward silence up until now. Chie had to act, and act quick before it will be too late and they will have to separate their ways. Chie wanted to see if Yu would suit Yukiko’s liking and for that she would have to play the famous Matchmaker Chie again, for Yukiko’s sake.

First, for Chie’s plan to work, she had to somehow make both of them talk. She was a professional at starting conversations and affecting people around her with the energetic attitude of hers.

“It must be boring like hell here compared to the city isn’t it Narukami-kun?” She said lightly elbowing him to get his attention.

“Huh? Oh that. No, I actually quite like it here, it’s a nice change of pace. I don’t really enjoy all the constant fuss in the city. I much prefer it to be a calm and quiet place like this. Also, the people around here have been really nice towards me so far, so I can’t complain” he said with a smile while looking around.

“Wow, you adapted really fast. You already sound like you’ve been living her more than us, huh Yukiko?” Chie said, it was Yukiko’s turn to be lightly elbowed to somehow get back her attention.

“H-huh? Sorry I wasn’t listening.” She made an apologizing face.

_Haha, she already probably can’t get her mind off of him, this is a total hit_

“Now coming to the important matter,” Chie said with both of her friends listening carefully, ”Narukami-kun, you think Yukiko’s cute don’t you? Cmon, it’s okay, everybody thinks she is cute.” Chie said, giving them a wry smile.

“CHIE! You promised you’d stop doing stuff like that! S-sorry Narukami-kun, she’s always like that whenever we meet someone.” Yukiko was blushing furiously trying to hide her face in embarrassment while also tugging Chie away.

Yu started blushing as well, but it wasn’t deep nor it lasted long enough for others to see it. He then proceeded to properly comprehend the words that just left Chie’s mouth. His attitude might’ve seemed cold at first, but that was probably just Chie’s imagination.

“Well,” Quietly said Yu while his eyes focused on Yukiko’s face who still couldn’t bring her eyes up to make eye contact with him.

The fact that he wasn’t looking anywhere below Yukiko’s face just confirmed once again that he was a different sort of guy, he wasn’t gonna be checking out her figure or anything like that, he truly was a gentleman, unlike Yosuke who’s answer shot out as fast as a bullet, after which he went on a rant about “what a hot bod Yukiko got”, for which he was kicked by both of the girls.

After finishing looking at her and making sure that she was alright after such sudden question from Chie, he stated,  
“Yes, indeed, Yukiko really is beautiful and she would make a perfect mother.” These words made Yukiko’s shade of red only deepen and avert her eyes farther away.

“Ha! Knew it, no one can resist Yukiko. She is just the “definition of beauty” right, Yuki?” Said Chie to her friend, making the “definition of beauty” phrase sound as dramatical as possible, winking and laughing at her reaction.

“But...” Chie turned around to listen what else Yu had to say, Yukiko finally managed to look at him as well, “I find you just as beautiful, Chie, and you really shouldn’t underestimate yourself like that. You will surely find someone fitting. And please stop doing stuff like this to Yukiko, she clearly isn’t enjoying it.” He said giving her a warm smile of encouragement, while also chuckling at the last comment.

_What... the hell, Narukami-kun?_

Chie face turned into a deep crimson, her eyes widened at such a sudden and sweet compliment, and when she realized that Yukiko must’ve heard this as well she knew that there was no end to teasing coming from her side.

_But most importantly, WHAT THE HELL, YU?_

The gray haired boy was still smiling, looking at her. Chie felt her stomach spinning, she didn’t know what this feeling was but she knew she liked his compliment, to be exact, she liked that it was HIS compliment.

Still wide eyed, she closed her mouth with both hands to not blurp out something she would later regret, and pointed her view to the ground, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Right before looking away she saw the expression on Yu’s face changing into one of concern and worry, he was worried that he did something wrong.

And that’s when Yukiko burst into her laughter, not a normal and elegant one, but her uncontrollable kind of laughter, a trait she only showed when Chie was the only one listening.

After confirming that everything was fine, Yu decided to continue on his way, leaving them alone, still looking back from time to time to see whether they were alright or not.

“Chie, hah, haha hahahha, oh my- hahahha.”  
Yukiko just couldn’t stop.

“Oh, Yukiko please...” Chie begged.

“Alright, al- hah- right I’m stopping.” Yet she was still quietly giggling at the look on Chie’s face.

“Finally someone got back onto you for doing this to me all these years, haha, serves you right.” Her tone wasn’t evil or bad, her head was light, she couldn’t think straight from all the laughing.

“Oh, come on Yukiko, y-you know it was just a joke. He is always like that.” Chie tried to calm her friend down.

“You’ve only known him for half a day and he is “always like that”, already huh?” Yukiko said still giggling at her friend’s hopeless position.

“I-I mean he _must_ be always like that.” Chie said while shaking her friend from side to side to make her stop laughing.

“Alright, alright. But isn’t it awesome, that someone apart from me found you beautiful? And finally a boy for that matter.” Chie’s stomach begun spinning around again as she remembered Yu’s comment on her.

_it should’ve been a trap for them, not for me, ugh_

“W-well, I’m sure he was just joking around, messing with us you know. It’s not like he actually thinks like that about me. Nobody does, hehe.” Chie trailed off wishing for Yukiko to change the subject, laughing nervously.

“But don’t you find Narukami-Kun cute as well?” Yukiko said in her usual concerned manner. She was always like that, honest and caring for everyone around her, she never liked breaking anyone’s feelings, but she was straight with her answer whenever needed be.

“Well he is kind of cute, and smart I g-guess, but... I-I mean... Yukiko, this is just absurd let’s drop this topic please, I’ve had enough of this stuff for today.”

Chie never exactly knew how all the love stuff worked, she knew she might’ve felt something towards an old classmate of hers, back from middle school, but it was just a childish crush, even then, he never even noticed her, as everyone’s eyes were glued to Yukiko, as it always has been, that boy wasn’t an exclusion. She never knew what type she liked, but it didn’t matter much since nobody ever liked her. But Yu Narukami looked perfect. Not just for Chie but for any girl; he was caring, smart, he looked strong and he knew how to use his words correctly as if he was always deciding on what the person he is talking to, wanted to hear the most. Of course anyone would feel some kind of attraction towards that kind of man, but Chie was yet to really conclude on her feelings. Maybe it was just her teenage crisis , that she just had to get over with, because after all, no one is perfect.

“Alright, I’ll stop. I was just teasing you that’s all.” Yukiko said giving the green coated girl a heartwarming smile. Chie just smiled back and they continued on their way back home, soon enough catching up with Yu. Now, their conversations weren’t feeling awkward anymore and all three of them were invested in discussing their interests and hobbies. As if by the silent vow, they decided not to discuss Chie’s behavior upon hearing a simple compliment, to which she was eternally thankful to all the gods on the sky. ———————————————————————— After getting to the district in which all the houses were usually located, they were distracted from their talking by a bunch of housewives whispering to each other,

“I heard they took _the body_ away, did you happen to see it?”

“Yes I actually came here one of the first, after I heard a high school girl scream, I came out to see what all the fuss was about and that’s when I saw it. It was a woman’s body dangling right on that antenna, the girl was terrified, even I almost threw up from the scene, it must’ve been a suicide. I called the police to come over and investigate the area, and while I was on the phone the girl ran off somewhere before I could see where.”

“How terrible...” the other woman pouted.

_a body..? a **body**..?_

Chie felt lightheaded from this new information and blacked out before she could comprehend what was going on.

Thankfully, she was caught from behind by Yu, who reacted quick enough to not let Chie hit her head on the road pavement.

“Hey! Chie are you all right? Can you stand?” Yu was waving his hand in front of Chie’s eyes with his other hand holding her from behind. Yukiko running closer to help support her from behind and get her back on feet.

Realizing the position Chie just put herself in she quickly stood up, pushing her savior away and looking around in a crazy rash.

“Hey, no need to be so aggressive, I was just trying to help.” Yu said before looking in front of him and his face changing into one of total surprise.

Chie was blushing the whole time, after realizing that her fall was prevented by him and that she pushed him away instead of thanking, she felt kind of bad about this. Upon seeing the surprised face however, She quickly turned around to see what brought such look on Yu’s face. She saw nothing surprising, only Detective Dojima, and his rookie assistant.

Everybody in the town knew Detective Dojima, the only useful police department worker in the whole town.

After looking back she saw that Yu’s face has changed from the surprising expression, he tensed up and she was now sure that he was looking directly at Detective Dojima. Meanwhile, something or someone, to be exact, Flew next to her with an outstanding speed, and that someone was surely the Detective’s new assistant.

He neared to the trash bin and threw up inside of it,

“Adachi! Quit acting like a rookie and get back here!” Screamed at him the older detective.

“Good afternoon, uncle Dojima.” Said Yu.

_Uncle? Detective Dojima is his uncle?!_

“Hey Yu h-, I mean what are you doing here? And who are they?” Detective Dojima said pointing at Chie and Yukiko, he surely wasn’t happy to find his nephew near the place where that accident took place, especially after seeing that two girls were with him, he probably got the wrong idea and it would surely cause Yu quite some trouble. Chie decided to bail him out again.

“We are his friends, we were just going back home. And good afternoon Dojima-San.” Chie said confidently, giving him an almost unnoticeable bow. Yu relaxed a bit and looked at Chie with thankful eyes.

“Yeah, we were just about to head home when we saw... _this_.” Yukiko said and pointed to the mass crowd gathering around the place of accident.

“There is nothing for you to be interested in here, sorry girls, but leave this job to the grown-ups. And thank you for helping Yu adjust in the new town, I really appreciate that, you can come around to my house and I’ll gladly treat you to some coffee if you would like to.” His tone was serious, yet sincere and warm.

“But you better go somewhere else, this isn’t a place for high schoolers to walk around got it? Ok, I’ll see you tonight Yu.” Dojima said and waved them off. 

“Goodbye, uncle.” Yu said dryly.

Chie and Yukiko said their farewells as well and decided to get move on.

Nobody spoke of the incident they’ve just witnessed, nobody wanted to bring this up so Chie just decided to ask something else before they would have to go separate ways.

“Hey, Narukami-kun, you didn’t tell us Dojima-San was your uncle, you’re living at his house, right?”

Chie was now more interested than ever to find out what else her new friend was hiding from them.

“Well, I didn’t tell because there wasn’t really any point to, and yes I’m living in his house. He is my mother’s younger brother, and for the time she left to another country, I was told to live here with him. He is actually not as bad as you might think after seeing him scold me right there. He must be really all tensed up with this incident.” Yu spoke slowly in a calm manner so each of his word could be heard.

“Hey, I don’t wanna talk about the incident right now, just saying. It made me feel kinda uneasy.” By an “incident” she meant both, the one about a dead body and the one where Yu had to save her from falling down on the ground.  
“But now you owe me for bailing you out of trouble with your uncle, got it?” Chie said, lightly elbowing him.

“Alright, alright, haha.” Yu only chuckled and continued walking until they arrived at Aiya’s, where their group had to separate in order to get home. “Well, I’ll see you both tomorrow then. Thanks for inviting for a walk, it was really nice to finally talk to someone.” Yu said giving them both a heartwarming smile.

“Okay, okay we got it. See you tomorrow Narukami-kun.” Chie said tugging Yukiko into the direction of their houses.

“Goodbye, Narukami-kun.” Said Yukiko deep in her thoughts.

They both slowly started walking away and when Chie turned around to see where their new friend was, he was gone.

“Hey Yukiko, why were you so quiet the whole time? I thought you’d help me entertain Narukami-Kun, but he looked bored as hell.” Chie asked.

“Huh? Oh I just thought you both looked so cute, so I decided not to pry, hehe.” A gentle laugh came from Yukiko.

Chie’s face was once again covered with a tiny blush, “Oh come on Yukiko! Give me a break, will ya? It’s not like he did anything to give you a slightest idea that he is even interested. I’d even say, he liked you more, he called you beautiful, am I right?” Chie said trying to point the arrows back at Yukiko.

“He said you’re beautiful as well, and he caught you before you could fall ,didn’t he?”

“He would’ve caught you as well if you were falling down like that.” Chie said, insulted.

“He looked at you the whole time, haven’t you noticed? He barely even glanced at me.”

“I-it’s because I was the one busy entertaining him with our boring town’s stories, while you were just walking like a snail, not saying a thing.”

“Well, you seemed to like his attention, I’ve not seen you so happy in a long time.”

“Yukikoooooo, please give me a break.” Chie was once again blushing, after realizing that she did actually have fun the whole time she was talking with Yu.

That’s when the girl’s were already nearing Chie’s house.

“You sure you don’t want me to accompany you back home? It’s getting darker, and with that incident that Narukami-kun’s uncle is handling, I can’t help but worry about you.” Chie said giving Yukiko a hug.

“Don’t worry about me, have a nice evening and see you tomorrow Chie.” Yukiko replied, returning the hug.

After seeing Yukiko go out of her sight, Chie sighed and entered her house, slowly taking off her shoes, noticing her father’s black leather shoes that he usually wore to work, and making her way towards the kitchen, to greet her mother.

“Hey mom, I’m home.” Chie said coming closer to her mother who was currently cooking a dinner for tonight. “Is dad home?”.

“Good evening, sweetie. Yes, your dad is home, could you call him for dinner in around fifteen minutes?” Chie’s mother said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright. Mom, What do we have for dinner by the way?” Chie said trying to get a slight peek or hint of what was being cooked.

“It’s Your favorite Chie. A grilled steak. I’m surprised you couldn’t tell by the smell. Is something wrong?” Mrs. Satonaka got worried and instinctively placed her hand on Chie’s forehead to see if she had a fever.

“I’m okay mom.” Chie trailed off, she was surprised as well that she couldn’t tell by the smell, of course now that it’s been pointed out she could easily tell that it was a grilled steak of medium roast, just as she loved it.

_is something really wrong? Or am I just imagining stuff?_

“Sweetheart, is something in your mind? You know you can always rely on me if you need an advice, is it something that happened in school? Or maybe it’s that incident the police are investigating?”  
Mrs.Satonaka’s voice was beaming with care and love for her child.

Chie knew that the incident must’ve had a little impact on her, but not as much as another thought that was buzzing inside Chie’s mind.  
She couldn’t throw out a picture of Yu telling her that she was “beautiful”, out of nowhere. She couldn’t throw his face out of her mind right now, he somehow occupied all of her thoughts, without her even noticing that.  
Upon realizing what, or “who” to be exact her thoughts were about, she slightly blushed.

“It’s okay mom, really. I’ll just go call dad.” Chie muttered with a nervous pinch in her voice.

This was enough for her mother to figure out what was going on, she smiled and her eyes sparked with joy,  
“Is my daughter finally falling in love? Oh I’ve waited for this moment for years, Chie! Sweetheart, who is it?”

Chie went wide-eyed and all of the blood in her body decided to pour into her face all at the same time. She was furiously blushing while shaking her head from side to side, holding her hands up in a defensive manner.  
“It’s not what you think mom! I-I’m serious! Why would you even get that kind of idea? I was j-just thinking about... the incident! Yeah, the incident! I just happened to see the sight where it happened on m-my way home with Yukiko, that’s all!” Right now, Chie looked more like a lion cornered in a cage, than her usual upbeat self. She didn’t know what to do and how to avoid being asked any more questions so she just picked her bag from floor and decided to make a run for it.

Her mother only smiled and looked at her daughter climbing the stairs from behind before calling her and handing out the green jacket that Chie probably left on the kitchen table, with the intention of picking it up later.

“Young lady, you forgot your dress on the kitchen table, you know I don’t like when things aren’t where they’re supposed to be.” Sarcastically said Mrs. Satonaka, dramatically putting her palm over her forehead in a shameful manner.

Chie froze in one place, turned around and quickly descended the stairs, grabbing her jacket with the speed of lightning.  
“Thanks”. Was all she said before running back up the stairs and barging into her room.

_jeez, what’s with them all today!?_

She knew her mother won’t chase her to her room, she respected Chie’s privacy.

The girl only plumped onto her bed, coming to a conclusion that all the confusion of the day will be left behind once she takes a good old bath, that never failed to take stress away from her.  
-————————————————————

After finishing her bath procedures she quickly changed into her home clothes which consisted of her comfortable pair of shorts and a green colored shirt with yellow and white striped on it. Her appearance might have looked boy-ish but she always liked how comfortable it was compared to Yukiko’s yukata that she had to wear all evening, while helping out at her family’s inn.

Chie knew she still had to go down and eat something or she would starve to death in her room, but she thought it wouldn’t hurt to rest her eyes for fifteen minutes after such a long and eventful day...

心はよく知っている...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter my dear friends! I hope you liked it and will continue reading all the nonsense I write about x) most of the chapters for this fic will be written in this style, as I already said before I don’t really like describing battles and all that fuss, so there’ll be no such things in my territory.
> 
> Authors note: I’ve also decided to watch “Violet Evergarden” after starting this fic and oh god, the feels. Whoever didn’t watch it, do it now. It’s a bloody masterpiece. First anime I ever cried over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fanfic! I’m planning on making it into a multiple chapters story, so please enjoy!  
> I would love to get some feedback from those who read this so please comment on whether you think my English is alright! I’m not a native speaker and a bit self conscious on this topic.
> 
> Also I would like to know whether I should write this story from first person perspective or keep going with this type of story.
> 
> Thank you again and stay safe. Keep shipping.


End file.
